1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this pertains is a process for forming stacked capacitors by the use of folded capacitor segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art capacitor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,586 which is formed from a folded track. The folded track is moved forward and various processing steps require long stopping times according to that Patent. In particular, these steps are welding in the area of metal-free strips between the individual folded track segments, hardening of the folded track by means of pressure and heat, and, finally, severing by means of cutters. The time that is needed for these fabrication steps is relatively long since the folded track initially contains all of the layers necessary for a capacitor and, thus, is relatively thick and large-surfaced. Moreover, in the prior art, the cut-off folded track segment must, at that point in the process, exhibit the solidity required for the use of the capacitor.